I Love you as I Love You
by utterxodestruction
Summary: "He turned her on a Friday in the middle of July."


He turned her on a Friday in the middle of July.

"Elena," he pleaded, cupping her face as she wiped her mouth free of his blood, "Are you sure?"

She smiled up at him, her eyes conveying all her love. She was ready, and he knew that.

It didn't make it any less painful.

"I want to be with you forever, Stefan," she answered simply, wrapping her arms around his waist. He nodded, pressing his lips against her forehead. He held her close before pulling away and looking her straight in the eyes. He stayed like that for a minute, taking in her.

"I love you," he whispered, willing the tears that were hidden behind his eyelashes not to fall. He could see the water begin to form in her own eyes as a smile broke across her face. She brushed her thumbs over his checks.

"As I love you," she responded, leaning up to press a kiss to his waiting lips. He crushed her against him, relishing in the way her heartbeat quickened as he did.

He would miss that.

When she pulled away her face was serious.

"It's time, Stefan," she whispered. She smiled lightly at his distraught expression. Her eyes flashed with an emotion that only could be described as breathtaking.

She was ready to be with him forever.

Stefan kissed her one last time before taking her head in his hands.

"It will only hurt for a moment," he promised, letting out a shaky breath, "and when you wake up I'll be right here waiting for you."

Elena nodded, letting her eyes fall closed. She smiled at the thought of forever with Stefan.

He tightened his grip on her head, letting the tears flow freely now. He held onto the fact that she was indeed going to wake up.

"Take a deep breathe, Elena," he commanded.

She did as he said.

Then everything went black.

xxxx

Stefan carried Elena to his bedroom, laying her on his bed.

He cried as he held her hand.

xxxx

Elena entered transition around six o'clock pm.

She sat up, gasping for air, and looked around wildly. Her head was pounding, her throat was on fire, and she couldn't remember anything. She felt around desperately for Stefan. She needed Stefan.

Sure enough he was there, by her side, staring at her with a bewildered expression. He moved his hand towards her cautiously, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She stared at him in confusion.

"How do you feel?" he asked, concern shining deep in his eyes.

Suddenly, she remembered.

She was in transition.

"Blood," she whispered. Stefan cocked his head to one side, panic filling his heart.

She was blood crazy already.

"Stefan," she whispered, more desperate now, "I need blood to complete the transformation." She cupped his face, compassion filling her every cell. He was worried about her and she knew it. He nodded and reached for the blood bag sitting next to the bed. He ripped it open and handed it to her. She took it from him, careful not to spill any on his bed, and brought it warily to her mouth. She took a small sip, letting it trickle down her throat. At first it tasted horrible, but then her whole body screamed for more. She felt the blood rush to her eyes, veins that had not been there moments before appearing beneath them, as her body transformed. She began to guzzle the small bag. When she was done she tossed it aside and touched her face.

Stefan smiled at the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Oops," she sighed, causing Stefan to laugh. He grabbed a washcloth from his dresser and gently wiped the blood from her chin.

"It'll take some practice," he explained, "but it'll get easier. One day you'll be able to feed without even spilling a drop."

She smiled as he finished cleaning her. "One day," she agreed.

xxxx

Stefan reached out and placed a silver ring with a blue gem on her finger. He kissed her knuckle, before holding her hand in his.

"A ring?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side as she examined it. Stefan just laughed, rolling his eyes. He had forgotten how much a person forgot while in transition.

"Well," he began, sarcasm hanging on every syllable, "I would like to be able to take you out in the day time." He winked at her.

Elena smiled sheepishly, ducking her head and pressing a kiss to his check.

"Oh yeah, my daylight ring," she laughed, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Care to test it?"

She was out of the house before he could even finished the sentence.

xxxx

It took Elena a year learn how to control her thirst.

She confirmed her success on a Sunday when she came back from hunting and found Alaric and Jeremy sitting on the couch talking to Stefan.

Stefan quickly moved into position quickly, ready to restrain her if necessary.

"Elena?" Jeremy whispered, cautiously peeking around Stefan to look at his sister.

"I'm okay," she whispered, breathing deeply. She willed the blood to go away, pushing her fangs back into submission and burying her veins. When she opened her eyes Stefan was in front of her.

"I'm okay," she said again, a smile breaking across her face.

He took her out to dinner that night to celebrate.

xxxx

"Are you happy?" he asked her one night while she was sprawled across his chest. He traced idle patterns on her exposed back as he spoke. She sighed, nodding against his skin.

"The only thing that makes me happy is being with you," she explained, "and I get to be with you forever. I am the happiest I've ever been."

A smiled broke across Stefan's face as he took in her words.

"You are my perfect thing," he whispered into her hair.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

xxxx

He took her to Paris for her 20th birthday because she had never been but always wanted to go.

He never saw her smile so bright as when she stood at the top of the Effle Tower.

He could get used to having her forever.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, leaning against him as she took in the night.

"_Yeah," _he thought, _"I could get used to it."_

xxxx

For their 100th anniversary they drove to an empty field in the middle of nowhere and traced patterns in the stars.

She found mostly bunnies and horses, while he found the common constellations. She swatted his arm when he accused her of not really knowing what she was looking at.

"I have been on this earth for 118 years, Stefan Salvatore, I think I know Orion when I see it!" She pushed herself on her side and stared down at him, her hair creating a blanket over his face. He laughed as she hovered there; still as beautiful as she was when he met her all those years ago. He tucked some hair behind her ear and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," she sighed, peace and contentment filling her voice. He nodded, letting his eyes slip close.

"As I love you."


End file.
